


That one time Reginald bought RHM an entire McDonalds

by orphan_account



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Copperright, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, M/M, McDonald's, Minor Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man, Reginald is a rich boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was written at 2am because I think I’m hilarious and shouldn’t have drank that caffeinated tea before bed.
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom & Right Hand Man, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	That one time Reginald bought RHM an entire McDonalds

**“I just wanted some McDonalds.”** Right sighed as he tossed the thick folder of legal papers onto his desk. 

Reginald shrugged.  **“Yeah. So I got you McDonald’s.”**

Right stared at him incredulously for a few moments, then finally yelled,  **“I MEANT LIKE, A HAMBURGER OR SOMETHING!! YOU BOUGHT THE ENTIRE FUCKING COMPANY!!”**

**“Well, you didn’t** **_say_ ** **that you wanted a hamburger, my love.”** Reginald said as if it was a normal, everyday occurrence to buy someone an entire company instead of fast food that costs less than five dollars. 

Right shakily sat down in a nearby chair and buried his face in his hands.  **“You were supposed to** **_know_ ** **that!! How much money have you blown on this McDonald’s?!”** besides the fact that he was now in possession of an entire fast food company, RHM couldn’t believe Reginald would waste so much money on something like this. After all, he clearly remembered the day Reginald had a severe panic attack over one of the Toppats wasting thousands of dollars to buy a full outfit from Gucci.

**“Uh, it’s not McDonald’s anymore. It’s** **_Toppat_ ** **McDonald’s.”** Reginald pointed out matter-of-factly. 

Right took his hands away from his face and stared at Reginald, wondering why on Earth he thought this was a good idea and how he was being so calm about this.  **“What are we even supposed to** **_do_ ** **with a Toppat McDonalds?!”**

**“We? I bought it for** **_you._ ** **After all, you said you wanted McDonald’s.”** Reginald smiled sweetly. Normally this would have melted Right’s heart into a puddle of goo, but right now he was in such complete and utter disbelief that he was much more focused on the fact that Reginald had gifted him an entire fucking McDonald’s.

**“Okay, then what am I supposed to do with a Toppat McDonald’s?!”** Right Hand Man exclaimed exasperatedly. 

Reginald just stared at him with a mixture of concern and pity before placing his hand gently on Right’s shoulder.  **“Righty. My love. Did you just ask me what to do with McDonald’s? You** **_eat it,_ ** **dearest.”**

**“That’s the problem, Reg! I** **_can’t_ ** **eat it!”** RHM was now bordering on hysteria. **“Ya bought me the** **_company_ ** **, not the food, and ya need** **_workers_ ** **to make the food, which we don’t ‘ave because you bought the** **_company_ ** **!!”**

**“Hm. Guess we’ll have to hire some workers then.”** Reginald pivoted on his heel and started to walk out the door. 

**“GET BACK ‘ERE BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING ELSE STUPID, REGINALD COPPEROTTOM-”**


End file.
